Calendar
The introduction of seasons in Papa's Cupcakeria opened up new elements to the franchise of restaurant time-management games, including: *Holiday exclusive ingredients and toppings *Customers now having a favorite holiday in the game (it can vary from game to game) *Customers appearing during certain times of the year *Costumed closers (and customers, depending on the season) *Customers now entering the store with holiday items *Different start of day backgrounds There are a total of 30 holidays celebrated so far throughout the games that have holidays. Seasonal/Holiday Calendar in Papa Louie Games Trivia: *Five holidays (New Year, Summer Luau, Halloween, Thanksgiving, and Christmas) are presently celebrated in all games with holidays. *The holidays celebrated during the months of May, August, September, July, March, April and February vary from town to town. *The holiday changes whenever the rank number ends in a 1 or 6. *Easter is celebrated in most cities while the hometown of the Romano Family, Portallini, celebrates the wedding of the Olga and Edoardo Romano. *Chilifest and Neptune's Feast have only been celebrated in Portallini so far. *The Gondola 500 is celebrated as a local holiday in the city of Portallini in preparation of the Gondola 500 race that takes place on the last Saturday of September. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3500 *Onionfest, a local holiday celebrated in Frostfield, Oniontown and Starlight City, is a week-long celebration that occurs during the second week of May. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3500 *Pirate Bash, another local holiday celebrated in Frostfield, Maple Mountain, and Toastwood leads up to "National Talk Like a Pirate Day"on September 19. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3500 *Powder Point, Frostfield, Toastwood, Tacodale, Sakura Bay, Tastyville and Starlight City celebrate the month-long festival of Maple Mornings. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4103 *Powder Point, Tacodale, and Whiskview Mall (Bakeria To Go!) celebrate Big Top Carnival in May; however, Frostfield celebrates it in August, Oniontown celebrates it in September, and Starlight City celebrates it in April. *After a year-long delay to repair Powder Point's newest thrill ride, the theme park devotes the month of August to celebrate the return of the Sky Ninja roller coaster (Sky Ninja Returns). *Toastwood, Frostfield, Sakura Bay, Maple Mountain, Tastyville, and Oniontown celebrates Cinco de Mayo. On this day in 1862, the Mexican army overcame all odds and beat the French forces at the Battle of Puebla. This is not Mexico's Independence day (that would be September 16), nor is it a national holiday (it is celebrated voluntarily), outside of Mexico. But in the United States, Cinco de Mayo is a day to honor Mexican heritage and pride. *Toastwood and Tacodale honor the city of Portallini with a holiday called Portallini Feast. *Toastwood, Tacodale, Sakura Bay, Tastyville and Starlight City celebrate Starlight BBQ, which is the savory version of Starlight Jubilee *Frostfield celebrates Comet Con in September.; however, Whiskview Mall (Bakeria) and Tastyville celebrate this holiday in August. *A new holiday for Papa's Cupcakeria HD was announced on October 13, 2015 called Cherry Blossom Festival. The National Cherry Blossom Festival is a spring celebration in Washington, D.C., commemorating the March 27, 1912, gift of Japanese cherry trees from Mayor Yukio Ozaki of Tokyo City to the city of Washington. Mayor Ozaki donated the trees in an effort to enhance the growing friendship between the United States and Japan and also celebrate the continued close relationship between the two nations. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6392 *Sugarplex Film Fest is celebrated in Frostfield (Papa's Cupcakeria HD), Maple Mountain (Papa's Pancakeria HD), and Whiskview Mall (Papa's Bakeria To Go!) in August; however, it's celebrated in September in Tastyville (Papa's Hot Doggeria HD), and May in Powder Point (Papa's Donuteria To Go!). *Whiskview Mall and Maple Mountain celebrate Grōōvstock in September, but Tastyville celebrates this holiday in August. *Sakura Bay. Tacodale, Tastyville, Maple Mountain and Starlight City celebrates BavariaFest, which is a German-inspired holiday. *Oniontown and Toastwood celebrate Holi in March. *Starlight City and Powder Point celebrate Mardi Gras in February, making it the first holiday to replace Valentine's Day. Category:Miscellaneous